Bathtime Blues
by jackthepumpkin777
Summary: In which Amu decides to take a relaxing bath and Ikuto decides to interrupt it by joining her, replacing her rubber ducky.


**Bathtime Blues**

Amu was quite happy to be in her extra-bubbly bubble bath. The soft sunset seeped in through the window and bathed the room in a comfortable orange glow. With the soft music relaxing her nerves and the bath salts tickling her skin, she was almost able to completely forget about the argument she and Ikuto had just had.

That is, until the door swung open and with two, long-legged strides, he was standing at the sink before it even registered in her mind that her peace had been interrupted. Rinsing off his toothbrush, he laced it with toothpaste before swinging around to face Amu, leaning with his back against the sink as he manoeuvred the brush around in his mouth.

A silent staring contest quickly commenced. Ikuto's oblivious, blank stare met Amu's fiery one as she attempted to hide behind a mountain of bubbles while remaining eye-contact.

If it hadn't have been for the soft, background music, a rather awkward silence would have occurred between the two, though Ikuto hardly seemed to notice.

Finally, Amu's cheeks had turned such a vibrant shade of red that she forced herself to break the silence.

"G-get out, pervert!"

"No," came his response. He leaned down to rinse his mouth with water, momentarily breaking their staring contest.

Amu breathed a sigh of relief and quickly fanned her burning cheeks with her hand. She stole another glance at Ikuto while he was distracted. As he leaned over, a corner of his shirt had ridden up to show a part of his bare back along with the top lining of his boxers.

In an instant, Amu diverted her gaze. She had just managed to get her blush to subside, she didn't want it erupting again.

Clearing her throat and throwing on an aloof expression, the pinkette went back to washing her arms. She stubbornly refused to acknowledge Ikuto's presence when he turned around again.

He never had been an idiot, nor was he one now. It was clear to him that she was purposely ignoring him. Especially when he called her name and all she did was turn so her back was facing him.

A hint of mischief flashed in his deep, blue eyes. Kneeling so his elbows could rest on the rim of the bath tub, he pushed up his sleeves, took the soap from Amu's grasp, and lathered his hands with it.

The pinkette let out a yelp at the sudden disappearance of her soap. She nearly turned around to grab it back before she remembered two things: first, she needed to keep her chest hidden behind the bubble mountain she formed, and second: she wasn't talking to him. For these reasons she remained sitting with her back to him.

Ikuto was expecting this, though, and remained unfazed as he set the soap down beside him.

"Hair," he said before blowing on the back of her neck.

A wave of goose bumps shot up her arms. Shaking off the tingling in her skin, Amu moved the curtain of hair off her back and draped it over her shoulder. She just knew that in a mere few moments, she would be talking to him again. They both knew this. Despite the fact, she forced herself to remain stubborn as long as possible, even if he _was _amazing at getting rid of those aches and pains in her back as he washed it with soap.

His long fingers gently rubbed the soap around her back in circular motions, softly reaching up to her shoulders then to the back of her neck before dipping his hands into the water to reach her lower back, ignoring her squirms as he did so. He let the tips of his fingers linger against her ribcage, dragging them upwards and watching in amusement as the hair on her arms rose.

Leaning down, Ikuto paused with his lips near her ear, "You and I both know you're going to talk, so tell me what's wrong before I…take things into my own hands," he ended suggestively, causing Amu to scowl.

Pursing her lips together, Amu scoffed one more time before she spoke, turning so her side was facing him.

"I still can't believe that after a month of touring around Japan, you're instantly going back to recording and doing all these stupid things."

Ikuto sighed and dropped his head, pressing his forehead against the bathtub rim. "You're still going on about that?"

"Yes, I am," Amu retorted stubbornly.

After rinsing the soap off her back, Ikuto reached over to finish washing her arms.

"It's just that- you've been out all day and now you're waiting for a phone call to let you know more details about work and how early you'll have to leave in the morning and I just-" The pinkette exhaled softly before staring down at the bubbles around her. She watched as Ikuto took hold of her hands, gently rubbing soap against her fingers, finger tips and then her palms. His hands easily engulfed hers as he transferred the foamy soap off of his fingers to hers.

"And..?" Ikuto inquired. His dark eyes flickered up to Amu's golden orbs, which were watching him intently.

"And I…I don't know, I want to spend more time together. You've just been really busy since getting home," she said timidly, lowering her gaze. "N-not that I don't support your music career, 'cause I really, really do!"

"I know."

Amu's eyes softened.

"I miss you," she whispered. Staring at him now, she didn't know how she would ever be able to stay mad at him for longer than a day.

Kissing him on the nose, she flushed a rosy pink while looking up at him through her eyelashes. She really did love him. She loved his high cheek bones and that thin, pointed nose. She loved his lankiness, even if he did tower over her by nearly a foot. She loved how he was capable of making her smile even on her worst days and how patient he was with her.

After rinsing off Amu's hands and then his own, with his index finger, Ikuto swiped some soap suds off the top of the mountain Amu built up in front of her chest. He placed the suds on the tip of her own nose with a smirk as she crinkled up her face and went cross-eyed trying to look at the snowy mountain on her nose.

Wiping it off with the back of her hand, Amu stuck her tongue out at Ikuto.

Leaning forward so his chest pressed against the cold bathtub, the midnight-haired man pressed a kiss to the pinkette's lips, feeling her slowly moving in as well. He lightly nibbled on her lower lip, moving in closer and sliding his hand up behind her neck while she worked at removing his shirt.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

Ikuto mentally groaned, feeling Amu sink back into her temporary depression.

She broke away first, kissing him tenderly on the shoulder before readjusting his collar, patting it once it looked presentable again.

"There's your call," she whispered with a sad smile.

She sunk back behind her mountain of bubbles. The hot water rushed over her freezing shoulders like a warm hug. Watching Ikuto rise to his feet, Amu grumpily blew at a stray bubble that floated into her line of vision before she swatted it away.

"Before you go, could you pass me that duck?" The pinkette asked quickly as Ikuto's hand reached the bathroom doorknob.

Ikuto searched his surroundings before his eyes settled on the small rubber ducky that rested by his feet.

Taking another look at the door, then to the duck, he reached down, plucked up the toy, and sauntered back over to the bathtub. Amu was already reaching for it happily. That duck was always there to brighten her bath time blues.

Just before Amu had the chance to swipe it from his grasp, Ikuto released it over his shoulder. The toy tumbled to the tiled floor.

Amu opened her mouth to rip Ikuto's ear off with insults, but closed it again. She watched Ikuto suspiciously as he moved to stand beside the tub.

In a swift, graceful movement, he dropped into the water beside her, still fully clothed.

Amu had no idea what to do first. Either they continue where they left off; she scolds him and forces him to answer the phone and talk to his boss; or she covers up her body and hides in the corner of the bath while he comfortably watches her squirm.

"I-Ikuto!" She shrieked, moving to edge away, only to have her back press against the tub.

He calmly turned his gaze to her with a sly smirk on his handsome features.

"Yes?"

"G-get out of my bath! I said I wanted the ducky!"

"I can be your ducky."

Her cheeks coloured in an instant and the fact that they were pressed up against each other wasn't helping the cause. Especially since she was completely unclothed and he was entirely covered.

She stuttered over her words, trying to remember what language she spoke.

"I- you- n-no! You don't even resemble a ducky! I can't-"

"Will it help if I..?" he drifted off as he peeled off his wet shirt, letting it slap to the ground in a heap of water. He kept eye contact with a crimson-faced Amu as his eyebrows wiggled suggestively. His hands moved to his belt, biting his lip, raising his brows and waiting for the 'okay' signal from Amu. He loved teasing her but he would never do anything too risky. He valued the idea of having children too much.

Amu noticed his hesitation and angrily blew her bangs out of her eyes, rolling her eyes as if this whole situation was such a hassle. Of course she wouldn't admit that her heart was leaping and her stomach was flipping. In fact, her heart was pounding so hard she wouldn't be surprised at all if she suddenly had a heart attack. It wasn't her fault, though. It was all Ikuto's fault for being so dang attractive, especially while lounging in the bath with her, half-clothed.

"Well, hurry up already," She mumbled with cheeks blazing hot. The corner of Ikuto's lips noticeably twitched upwards. "If I'm going to bathe, I'm going to need a ducky."

Off went the belt, followed by the jeans and boxers.

Ikuto wrapped his arms around Amu's shoulders as he whispered in her ear after pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Quack."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah man… I don't even know. I hope this wasn't too horrible. I've been procrastinating because I have half of my new chapter for Never Never Land already written, but it's nearly exam week so I'm like "Haters gon' hate!" And this is the result of procrastination.  
HOLY CRAPBALLS OF FIRE YOU CAN PUT PICTURES WITH YOUR STORIES? WHAT!**


End file.
